Communications systems have changed life in the modern world by enabling users access to a wide range of services. As an example, a first user may remotely access a work computer using a laptop from home or a conference room while on a business trip, a second user may visually verify that his children has arrived home safely from a day at school on his desktop computer at work, a third user may watch a favorite movie on a smart telephone, a fourth user may initiate the cooking of dinner from a digital tablet, and the like.
In order to support such a wide range of users, services, and access technologies, the communications systems have become increasingly complex. Additionally, the number of hardware and software components, as well as hardware and software types, making up the communications systems has also increased. The increased complexity of the communications systems, along with increased number and type of hardware and software components, help to make the configuration and management of the communications systems more difficult and potentially error prone.